1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a composition which is active against Pyricularia oryzae on rice. The invention furthermore relates to the preparation of fungicidal compounds employed in said composition, as well as to a novel fungicidal isocyanurate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Izv. Akad. Nauk. SSSR, Ser. Khim, 1964 (11), 2051-2055 a compound is described of the formula ##STR1##